


Rising and Falling

by radlilim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for the <a href="http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com">2014 Supernatural Reverse Big Bang</a>. Concept is an angelic Dean is consoling a fallen Castiel. I had an author choose it, drop out, and then a pinch writer step in, and then drop out also. So, no story, just art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising and Falling




End file.
